


flowers of fire | madara x reader

by soph_animexwbu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Choking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Love, More tags to be added, Sad Ending, Smut, attitude problems, feisty reader, reanimated madara, slow-ish build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_animexwbu/pseuds/soph_animexwbu
Summary: yeeeeee boiiiii, some more lovely naruto fics for you beauties.WARNING: explicit/sexual content, age gap, character death.DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto or any of the characters shown in this fiction - all rights reserved <3





	1. one | dark encounters.

a hyuga child, the sister of hinata hyuga. thats who you were. next in line to lead the clan, though you had no interest. you couldn't be any different to your sister even if you tried.  
she was shy and polite. you were outgoing and hotheaded.  
she was collected and kind. you were impulsive and nasty.  
she could always get caught up in her romantic emotions. you had no interest in romance.  
she was an angel. you were a demon.  
rebellious would be a good word to describe you, you never liked to go with the flow. you liked to go against the flow. you were a difficult person to work with and pity whoever was in charge of looking over you. in your three man team you were never attentive, you'd rarely ever show up for jobs and you were hardly ever in the village. always out and about travelling, it caused uproar between you and your father, but you didn't care. you'd just stick your tongue out at him and tell him to get stuffed. why should you be tied down? why should your future be decided for you? what if you didn't want to be a shinobi? or a clan leader?  
but your talent didn't go unnoticed, you awakened the byakugan at 5 years old, younger than the legendary itachi uchiha was when he awakened his sharingan. you were skillful with the gentle fist, and you had your own techniques. you could use lightning and wind jutsus and you had even learnt the uchiha fireball jutsu. "wasted potential" are the two words that went hand-in-hand when you would be the gossip of the village. but you didn't see yourself as wasted potential, you saw yourself as a free spirit, what was so bad about that?.  
-  
you skipped through the mountains aimlessly, no real goal in mind. just doing whatever you pleased. you skipped past an open cave, but instead of it being empty, there was most definitely someone in there. you activated your byakugan and picked up a loose bit of wood lying on the floor, you saw the chakra of another deep within the cave. "hello?" you shouted into the endless looking cave, your voice bounced up and down through the pit. the person shuffled slightly, but you didn't get a response. "i know you're in here, who on earth is laying dormant in a cave on their own anyway?" your words parroted more and more the deeper you got into the cave. you scraped the piece of wood against the wall of the rocks and it caught fire. you held it out in front of you to see physically what was near.   
you approached a male that was sat cross legged at the end of the cave, his eyes closed and arms crossed. "um..." you looked at him with confusion contorted in your features, "what are you doing?" you questioned. the man didn't respond.  
your eyebrow twitched and you sat down in front of him, "ignoring people is considered as impudent. you wanna cough up what you're doing or are you just a loser with no friends?" he opened his eyes slowly and looked to you, "says the girl wandering through the mountains on her own."  
"why is that the first thing you've gotta say?" you moaned and placed down your torch, proceeding to lift your left hand, sticking up two fingers (the fire ball jutsu hand sign) and blew gently, causing a small amount of fire to ball up and shoot at him, but he quickly responded with the same notion. you blinked a couple of times and sat up straight, "how do you know that technique?" you inquired, and he sighed, "as a uchiha yourself, you know thats our signature jutsu."  
"wait wait, first off, i'm not a uchiha. secondly, i thought sasuke was the only uchiha left? who the fuck are you?" the dark haired male sat up to mirror your sitting position, "you're not a uchiha? then who are you?"  
"i'm a hyuga. i just learnt that jutsu as well, don't ask me why. but you didn't answer my question, whats your name?" you pushed harder for a response from him, hoping you'd get one. "my name, is madara uchiha." you gasped slightly under your breath, "well shit, you don't say, huh? you're being serious?" he simply just nodded as a response, and you frowned slightly, "damn, how are you still even alive?" you sounded so indifferent about it all, he was a bit taken aback himself that you weren't more surprised. "a reanimation jutsu."  
"SON OF A FUCK, YOU KNOW OROCHIMARU?! TELL ME WHERE THAT LITTLE SNAKE IS!" you shouted, louder than probably necessary. "i'm right here, you don't need to be so loud, you'll give me a headache." you stood up on your feet, the ground was getting uncomfortable and you were going numb, "well then, madara uchiha, what is a legend like you doing holed up in this damp cave?"  
"waiting." you let out an agitated sigh and scratched the back of your head, "fuck me, it's like pulling teeth talking to you, i'm out. see ya" you saluted him off and turned on your toes to head back out. "wait!" you heard him call behind you, but you continued walking, "what do you want?" you tilted your head up and shouted.   
"whats your name?" was the final thing he said to you in this meeting, "my names (name)."  
\--  
you walked back through the gates of your village, and you headed straight to the hokages office. you strolled up the stairs and knocked on her door aggressively, "open up, grandma!" you spoke through the keyhole.   
the doors opened and you met with shizune, "out of my way, smallfry," you ducked under her arm and into the room, where tsunade was sat at her desk. you slammed your hands on her table to grasp her full attention, "tell me about madara uchiha." she looked up from her laced fingers with a raised eyebrow, "where'd you hear that name?"  
"in my travels, what does it matter to you? just tell me!" you were beginning to get agitated, you were already messed around in conversation by one person today, you didn't want it to make another. "he was a powerful shinobi who had enough power to control the nine tails and fight against the first hokage and come inches away from winning. but he died long ago, so whats the big deal?" you let out an exaggerated sigh and threw your head back, "i know all that bullshit! i wanna know what he looked like!"  
"compose yourself, hyuga," she demanded of you, and you slammed your head against the desk, "why are old people so difficult" you complained to yourself. "he was a uchiha, he had long dark hair and was about average height. i don't know much else apart from that, i never met him personally."  
you stood up straight again and turned away, "thanks, thats all i needed." you left the room and the doors slammed shut from behind you, what tsunade told you was all you needed to know that you had infact met with the real madara. the description she gave matched him perfectly.  
"what do you think that was about?" shizune asked tsunade, "i don't know. the girl is never in the village, i suppose she would've heard that name at some point and wondered who it was. though i see her travels still haven't straightened out her attitude problems."


	2. two | be my eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a long chapter, and i'm sorry if he's seems a bit ooc but he's hard to write fluff for.

here we were, another day that you had managed to slip past the people meant to be keeping you within the village walls. after all, you had to set a good example for the younger generation. but who cared? in every generation there was going to be someone like you, you couldn't eradicate independence, what did this village expect form their shinobi? to be like clones? you wouldn't be surprised. seen as this village had some pretty distorted secrets hidden between the upper echelons. like the uchiha massacre, the real reasoning for that versus the story that everyone heard was a prime example of the deception this place was capable of.  
you had a horse, a dapple grey one named makosi, such a beautiful and reliable mare that always stuck with you. you were galloping through the scenery with her, your hair flowing, you were headed back to the mountains to see if madara was still there. the metal shoes on makosi clicked against the rocks in the mountains, your hand threaded through her mane to keep your balance. you pulled her back slightly and relaxed your muscles to signal her to come to a halt. the dust from the crushed stones splayed out like a cloud as her hooves skidded. you activated your byakugan and looked in the cave, seeing the same presence you did yesterday, practically in the exact same spot. you stroked makosi's neck and dismounted her, patting her before going in, "stay put, you got it, girl?" you nodded to her.  
"madara!" you yelled through the darkness, the echo gradually getting quieter. you heard him shuffle about at the end of the cave, but you could only see his chakra with your eyes, there was no light this deep in. "you came back" he remarked, and you held your hand out to create a ball of fire to provide some light for the two of you. "yeah, well, how could i not?" you sat down in front of him and lit a pile of sticks by the side of you. "are you not a leaf shinobi? shouldn't you be preparing for battle with them?"  
"aren't you a leaf shinobi, too?"  
"compelling points you make, my dear (name)." he uncrossed his arms to give more of a welcoming body position, "why do you decide not to fight?"  
"why should i have to? if i don't want to, then who's to tell me i have to? i'm the eldest child of hiashi hyuga, the current clan leader. but i don't want to the the heir, i want to live my own life. why is being a shinobi so imperative anyway?" you whined to him, feeling like maybe he would understand.  
"its not, as long as there are shinobi, there will never be true peace." you watched the fire dance, and you thought about what he said, "you think so?" but madara changed the subject, it seemed he was already unhappy talking about it. "you said you were a hyuga, and you have the byakugan, how strong are you?" madara queried, but you decided to mock him rather than take him seriously, "you're not one of those freaks that get off from powerful opponents, are you?" one corner of your lips turned up, but when you noticed he wasn't in the mood for joking, you exhaled deeply and got a bit more serious, "i guess i'm pretty potent. but," you countered yourself, "i'm not anything like you or itachi. i excel for a hyuga, against a sharingan i don't know how good i'd be. although, one of the sensei's in the village did say that the byakugan was stronger than the sharingan for brute force" you looked back at his eyes, and saw him waiting patiently for you to finish, "sorry. i ramble a bit."  
"could you be my eyes, and fight by me?"  
"you don't have your own eyes or something? i told you, i don't care about war." you spat back as a response. "you have something better to be doing?" you grunted and scratched the back of your head in annoyance, "no" you pouted, "urgh, okay fine, i'll help you out."  
-  
you sat on the back on your horse, her walking alongside madara. "can you not walk on your own two feet?" madara tested you, and your scrunched your face up in distaste, "i'm lazy."  
"i can tell. how old are you, my dear?"  
"one, shut up. two, i'm 20. and three, don't call me 'my dear' it makes you sound so old!" you rolled your eyes at him. "20 years young and too lazy to walk a few miles. and okay then, i'll call you kitten instead." he retorted with no particular tone in his voice. your head rolled to look at him, "so you've got a daddy kink then, huh?" you joked with him. but he didn't find it very funny, "has anyone ever told you how rude you are?"  
"i'm not rude. my patience just wears thin," you defended yourself, though in all honesty you were just in denial. "a pretty girl with a feisty heart," he mumbled to himself. "where are we even going?" you asked, you just followed him out of the cave without any questions. "somewhere suitable for training."  
"training?!" you bitched, "i don't want to!" you laid down on makosi in a strop. "you'll die in battle if you don't train."  
-  
you were quick on your feet, that was the first thing madara had picked up about you. one second you were there, the next you were no where to be seen. yeah, rapid for someone who insisted on being so lazy. but speed wasn't the only thing he noticed you were proficient at, you also had quite a strong kick and punch, strong enough to send madara flying and forgetting how to breathe for a second or two. not to mention your jutsus that could easily wipe out a whole clan. 'not like itachi' you said about yourself, but madara called bullshit. he came to the conclusions that you were either just being modest, or you genuinely weren't aware of your own strength.  
he kept blocking you with his forearms, your punches and kicks chipping away at his bones, anymore and you'll break them. he jumped up and tried to get some distance between you, but it just agitated you that it looked like he was running away. there was nothing else he could do, your physical strength was other worldly, like tsunade's. and your speed was one of the quickest he's ever seen in a person, he had no time to attack back. you skidded your heels across the ground to slow yourself down and come to a stop. you stood with your hands on your thighs, bent over slightly trying to catch your breath. "why don't you fight back?!" you hissed, already growing impatient with this 'training'. "if you'd like to know the truth, you're too fast for me to retaliate. and if i could fight back, i'd end up killing you." you furrowed your brows together and shook your head, "no way, try me!"  
"i've never met a girl with such bite like yourself, kitten." you stood back up straight, breathing normally again. "are you toying with me or something? because i don't like it." his lips pulled back to show his teeth, "toying? most certainly not. a little bit of rough play never hurt anybody!" you 'tch'ed and clicked your tongue. a weird bubbly feeling began to stir in your stomach, and all you wanted to do was giggle like a little girl. but you mentally slapped yourself out of it.   
"why are you blushing like that?" you snapped out of your daze, and noticed he had already moved to be directly in front of you, his gloved hand stroking your rosy cheek. your eyes lit up as the material of his glove was cold against your skin, you stood back quickly to separate the two of you. "i might just be all hot from so much exercise," you wiped your cheek where he touched you.  
-  
"if we're going to be travelling together like this, i need to go home first to pick up some things. change of clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, you know, those things." you spoke to the taller male as you walked through the deserted fields. he raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at you, "from the leaf?"  
"well... thats where i live. you don't have to come with me, we can meet at a designated rendezvous point afterwards."  
"no no, i'll come with you. i'll just be in hiding outside. we're headed towards it anyway, so we might as well go there now."  
-  
you walked through the village gates, madara hiding off in the trees somewhere. he wouldn't get caught anyway, he was far too meticulous for that. your feet took you in the general direction of your home, you lived in your own apartment away from your family, which was a blessing more than a curse. you skipped along subconsciously, vibes of excitement and joy beaming from you. you held onto the handrail as you walked up the steps to your apartment.  
the key turned in the lock and your door opened up for you. it was the way that you had left it, which you were glad to see. you had to make this quick, you had no time to mess around. you snatched a bag from your cupboard and scurried into your bedroom, pulling the drawers open and flinging out pieces of clothing until you could find the ones you needed. stuffing them all in the bag, not even taking the decency to fold them. you scattered into the bathroom and plucked your toothbrush from the cup on the side and stuffed that into the side of your bag, too. without hesitation, you rushed back outside the apartment and locked it behind you, you threw the bag on your back and ran down the stairs. there was no time for sentiments here.  
as you reached the bottom step, you bumped into your sister, hinata. you looked up with the shit-eating grin still plastered on your face, the butterflies in your stomach still fluttering away. this was so exhilarating.  
"(n-name)" she stuttered, and you patted her on the shoulder, "hey, lil sis. i gotta run, tell mum and dad i love em, yeah?" you went to sprint off but she stopped you, "(name), where are you going? and why are you so boisterous?"  
"me? i'm just travelling!" you felt so exuberant, you couldn't control yourself. "oh my god..." she gasped, you looked at her with threaded eyebrows and squinted eyes, "what?"  
"you've got a boyfriend!" she shouted, you smacked your hand over her mouth. "be quiet, will you?! i don't have boyfriend!" you took you hand away, "but you do! you're literally acting like a school girl with a crush, do mum and dad know?!"  
"i swear to god, hinata. i do NOT have a boyfriend and if you tell mum and dad ANYTHING, i'll kill you," your eyes darkened and voice got deeper, "i'm serious."  
you turned back around and ran as swiftly as your little legs would take you. you ran so fast you practically drifted around the corner. your sister stood there, but was she going to let you run off, again? no, she would be damned. so she decided to follow you out, to see who you were with and to see where you were headed. a risky move, most definitely.  
-  
you met up with madara about 4 miles away from the leaf entrance, unaware that you were being tailed by your younger sister the whole time. madara could tell instantly when he saw you that you were being followed, but didn't let it on at first. he greeted you, and pulled you close to him so that you were against his chest. "w-what are you doing?" you stammered, "shhh, play along." he shushed into your ear. his hand cupped the back of your head and rested your head back to look up at him, "you trust me?"  
you analysed his features and eyes, trying to pick up on what his game was. your attempts were futile. because you were intrigued to see where this would lead, you nodded your head and gulped. he lowered himself down until his lips met with yours, they were softer than you thought they'd be. his covered fingers on one hand ran through your hair, and his other hand held you waist, pulling it closer to him. he had almost lifted you up onto your tiptoes. almost.  
your hands gripped onto the exposed material of his under armour, dragging him down to you. you pulled back slightly and your eyes fluttered open, "w-what was that for?" you looked down, trying your best to avoid eye contact. his hand travelled to under your chin and pulled your head up to look at him, "someones on your tail." his breath tickled your lips, you closed your eyes and broke out of his hold completely. your byakugan activated, your eyes darted from tree to tree to find whoever wanted to follow you this far out. you saw your sister balanced on a tree branch, squatted down on it. "hinata!" you shouted, "go home, hinata! mum will be searching for you!" you weren't angry at her, the end goal in your mind was to keep her safe. her being out here on her own was not what was best for her. like prey running from its predator, she scattered away through the leaves without approaching you. "my family will come looking for me," you warned madara, who was still stood behind you. "so?"  
your body spun round and you looked up to him, "so? they're sensory ninja, they'll probably find me quickly."  
"well i won't let them take you," he twirled your (h/c) locks between his fingers, "i won't let anyone take you." you swatted your hair out of his grasp and inhaled deeply, then exhaled deeply. "this isn't just about fighting anymore, is it?" it was question, but it might as well have been a statement, there was no doubt in your mind. "no, it isn't" he retorted. it was his way of saying 'no, it's about my personal feelings for you and selfish desire to keep you as mine.' but he would never said it like that. never.


	3. three | fine loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: lemon/sexual content.

the two of you sat in a tree, your legs kicking back and forth as they dangled from the branch. you cleared your throat and turned to straddle the tree branch to face him. "madara?"   
"yes, kitten?" he looked at you with those hollow mangekyou sharingan eyes, "can you kiss me again?" your face dead serious. your eyes locked dead into his, you weren't afraid of him. "they say you should never look directly into my eyes" he informed you, but you shrugged and giggled like none of it mattered. "trap me in a genjutsu, if that's what you want. i promise you, i won't care. torture and kill me, if that's what you want. death doesn't frighten me." you whispered to him.   
he grabbed you by your collar and pulled you to him, his lips planted on yours. the birds chirping in the trees were the only noises that the two of you could hear, and your hands wrapped around the back of his neck, your tongues slipped into each other's mouths and you used them to deepen the kiss on both parts. he broke the kiss to speak, "we don't have the leisure to be getting caught up in romantic emotions," but you didn't listen, you took him back into a kiss and resumed where you left off. men were so easy to predict, actions speak louder than words. and right now he was devouring you in a heated kiss. you moaned into his mouth and now it was your turn to break the kiss, "have sex with me." it was extremely forward, but who cared? if this war was going to commence, and one of you had the possibility of dying, why not?  
the astounded expression on his face told you that he was at a loss for words, but not in a bad way. "come on," you got up and gestured, "its dark. lets sneak into the leaf and go to my apartment." you held your hand out to him, and he took it.  
-  
you unlocked your apartment door for the second time that day, trying to be as quiet as possible. as the door opened, he shoved you in and closed the door behind him. he slammed you against the wall and lifted you up by your thighs, attacking your lips with his once again. you pointed in the direction of your room, "my bedroom is over there," you whispered against his lips. he nodded and carried you there.   
he placed you down on your bed and you took him down with you.  
"i'm a lot, A LOT older than you, i really..." he whispered, his body leaning over yours slowly as you backed to lay down, his hands running through your hair, "i really shouldn't..."  
your fingers entangled in his thick, dark hair as you pulled him closer to you, "you really should..." your pleads walking across his lips as you insinuated sweet nothings to him. "how do you do that?" his voice strained, you chuckled, "do what?"  
"turn me on so much with only words" you could feel him shivering with anticipation, and you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him down on top of you, "because I'm trying to get you to fuck me."  
his self control snapped under all the pressure after hearing those words slip from your mouth, the things you said to him were so smooth and came so easily they might as well have been oil dripping from your tongue. he grabbed your thighs and pulled them away so that your legs would fall back on the bed, he took a fistful of your hair and smashed his lips against yours, his crotch grinding against yours. "if i start i won't be able to stop," he tried one last time to make you reconsider, but it only added more fuel to the fire. "thats what i'm hoping for" you smirked. and he lifted you up onto his lap, pulling your top off of you and kissing your smooth skin, showering it with kisses. you threw your head back and he covered every inch of your collarbone and chest. his hands snaked round and tugged on your bra clip, he was sucking on your cleavage as he unpopped the clasp, he took it from your body and threw it to the other side of the room. You were on his lap, rubbing yourself against his hard cock that was covered by his trousers, all you had on now were your leggings.  
you held onto him tighter as he lowered you back down, he sat in between your legs, yours on his thighs. he pulled his long-sleeved top over his head, revealing his well toned upper body. "oh well hello," you gasped. all he did was chuckle lowly, before leaning forward again and planting kisses down your body, he kissed across your abdomen and goosebumps rose on your skin due to how sensitive you were. he was literally inches away from your cunt, just a little more and he'd be engulfing you.   
he bit the lacy elastic of your panties and pulled them, before letting go of them and letting the elastic snap back to your skin. you let out a little squeal of pleasure and pain. he kept kissing down, but went past your cunt completely and started caressing your inner thighs with his pecks, you whimpered slightly, and you hadn't realised you were holding your breath until you let out an exasperated sigh. "patience, kitten." there it was, that nickname he always referred to you as, he's never call you by your real name. always 'kitten'.  
his tongue trailed up and down your thighs, briefly skimming past your clothed clit each time he swapped thighs. you were becoming so soaked it was uncomfortable to sit in your panties with a puddle of your own anticipation gathering within the material. "please..." you pleaded, "please, please, please!"   
he let out a content giggle, "alright, i've played enough."  
"sadist" you muttered under your breath.  
he hooked his finger around the waist of your panties and pulled them down your thighs, and then down past your calves, until he had taken them off of you completely. now you were bare, more exposed to him that you'd probably like to be. it was so vulnerable when you sat like this in front of him. he used his middle finger to swirl around by your entrance, picking up any of your 'excitement' that you had already produced for him, "my my," he spoke with such arrogance, "you really are wanting this."  
"yeah, no shit, sherlock!" you snapped, you were getting so aggravated that he just wasn't giving you what you wanted so desperately from him, you thought you might go mad. he pushed his finger into you and began pumping in and out, another exasperated sigh slipped past your lips as he began to gradually give you what you desired most. he pumped his finger in and out at a face pace, before bringing his face down to kiss your clit and kitten lick it tantalisingly, just to see how far he could push you. your hands darted to grip his hair, "no more games, madara! i need you now!" you sounded so weak you might as well have been crying for him, begging for mercy.  
he stopped playing, he widened his tongue and starting licking away at you, licking you and tasting you like you were his favourite flavour of ice-cream. he used his tongue to rub your clit into stimulation, he rubbed it up and down, simultaneously pumping digits in and out of your already soaking wet pussy. his tongue could cure any of your problems, after a hard day if he would just do this for you, you'd be just fine again. your high pitched moans pierced through the thick atmosphere already accumulating in the room. you pulled so viciously on the bed sheets you thought they'd rip, you couldn't give a flying fuck if your neighbours could hear you right now. this was what your whole reality was orientating around in this moment, his tongue ravishing you and lips picking up all of your fluids that flowed out of you. you whimpered under his touch, and your legs shook as he brought you to such breath taking heights.  
"you gonna cum for me?" he pulled away from your clit for a second, but continued his brutal ministrations with his fingers shoved inside of you, "y-yes, I'm gonna cum if you keep on!" he smirked and went back to eating you out, you've never had anyone make you feel like this. this was ludicrous, you never wanted it to end. his tongue spiralling around you, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. your toe-curling orgasm surged from you, all over his hand. but he wouldn't stop, no, because he wasn't done with you yet. he was going to do a lot more to you until he felt content. his other hand held your hips down as you tried bucking them up, "madara!" you screamed, body slowly becoming slick with sweat.   
it felt like his head was down there for years, you had already orgasmed multiple times, your juices almost halfway down his forearm and quarter of the way up your thighs. after your fifth back-arching orgasm, he pulled away from you. both of you breathless, your fingers gripped so hard into the bed sheets you reckoned it would take pliers to get them off. he wiped his mouth with his clean arm and crawled up to face you. "that was insane," you beamed, madara had never seen you so complacent. "its not over yet."  
"fuck, i hope not!" you giggled like a giddy child, "fuck me so hard i can't walk tomorrow, fuck me so hard that when i can start walking again i can still feel you inside of me" you choked out, such eagerness stomped into your words. he bit his lip, "you asked for it."  
he kicked his trousers and boxers off, his rock hard cock sprung out and you looked at it with sex hungry eyes. "oh my lord," you licked your lips as you saw it standing. he took it in his hand and rubbed it against your drenched clit and entrance, the tip of him forming a layer of pre-cum and your juices being spread across him. once he was satisfied with the wetness, he took your throat in his grip and looked you dead in the eyes, "pray to god that you come out of this unscathed," he teased you, he knew saying it broke your mental scales and the little people in your head were probably running around in a frenzy.  
he held tighter on your neck and rammed himself into you, you tried to moan and scream out but all you could produced was cut up and choked noises, barely even recognisable to you. he slammed himself in and out of you at full throttle straight away, no warming up, no adjusting. you were gonna have to put up with it. his hips rolled so deftly in and out of you, his hair swaying with each thrust. "y-ye-ha-es!" you exhaled, there was nothing else on your mind at this point apart from the way his cock dragged against your walls. the room full of your pants, slowly reeking of sweat and sex. "you're so tight, kitten," he hummed into your ear, you arched your back so that your chest would meet with his, and you pulled your arms up to grip onto his shoulders. you couldn't do anything to help him fuck you harder, you were being fucked so dominantly it was like you had no room to move. your nails dug into his shoulders, sure to leave little crescent moon shapes when you removed them.   
your vision began to triple and you could hear your pulse beating in your ears. his eyes boring into you, his grip on your neck began to loosen so that you could breathe better. your voice quivered, legs trembled and bottom lip quaked, your hairline dampening as he fucked you into the bed sheets beneath you. his other hand reached for your thigh and he pushed it up so that he could reach different angles inside of you, as he did it, you screamed abruptly as you felt his cock begin to pound against a spot that make your mind go white. "there it is," he found your g-spot, and quite easily. it was like each time he thrust into you he was pressing a button that made your whole nervous system stimulate and every time he pulled out it drove you deeper and deeper into ecstasy.  
he pulled out of you quickly and spun your body round so that you were lying on your front. he grasped your hips and pulled them up slightly before thrusting himself back in you, this way his cock was rubbing right on your g-spot, "ah-haa, madara!!" you moaned so hard your lungs begun hurting. his grunts danced through your ears like a sweet symphony, your moans so ecstatic that it was evident he could play you like a violin. "such a good, good girl you are." he groaned, the bass of his voice rumbling so seductively. he pounded back and forth mercilessly, there were no limits to how relentless this man could be. you underestimated his strength, you really didn't expect anything like this. your body could barely keep up with his torture, your walls squeezed around him so tightly he could feel himself edging, as for you, well you had already came 3 times already during this sex. but there was another orgasm from you rising, "n-now, madara, i'm cumming now!" you moaned out, squeezing your eyes shut and releasing your final orgasm all over him. "your cunt is milking me for every drop, kitten." he grunted as his cum started shooting from the tip of his dick, releasing it all inside of you. he pushed himself the whole way in and threw his head back and every ounce of him was drained into you.  
your whole body convulsed as you lay there underneath his body, life force sucked right out of you. he slowly dragged his cock back out of you and slumped down by your side. your face was in the pillow and your hair was splayed all over the place, your skin hot and sticky. "was that nice for you, kitten?" he panted, turning his head to the side to look at you. but all you could respond with was a nod. "good," he leant over and kissed your head, "it was really pleasurable for me, too. i thought i was gonna cum as soon as i got in you." he chuckled under your breath, but quickly realised he was talking to himself as he saw your slowed breathing, and you laying on your cheek to face away from him, already drifted into slumber. he moved your hair out of the way to make it a bit neater, pushing it out of the way from your neck to give you air. he saw red marks and bruises already forming on your fair skin, 'suppose i went a bit too rough, huh?'


	4. four | reveal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: short smut & angst.

you were woken up by a loud knocking from your front door. you looked over your shoulder to see madara sound asleep. you swung yourself out of bed and grabbed your dressing gown from the hook on your bedroom. the knocking so loud and perpetual, "alright alright, i'm coming!" you shouted down your hallway as you walked through, looking through the peep hole before opening. you saw your father and hinata, a bad feeling rose in your gut.   
you opened the door for them and he barged in, "who else is in here?!" he demanded an answer, and you ran up in front of him and put your hands to his chest, stopping him from intruding into your apartment any further. "papa, get out!" you shouted, "its none of your business! i'm an adult, leave out of my personal life!"  
"i can sense a strong chakra. hinata said you were with a uchiha yesterday, that wasn't sasuke, so explain to me who you were with! you're a troublemaker as it is, i won't have you sleeping around with strangers, too!"   
your eyebrows furrowed together and you boiled over as if you had been set on a stove, "you little shit!" you scolded hinata, and she whimpered out of fear.  
you heard the latch on your bedroom door click, and in the corner of your eye you saw it open, "oh fuck" you whispered under your breath, this was not the best idea. madara emerged from your room, all he was wearing was his trousers.   
your father's eyes activated, "who are you?" he questioned madara, and it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest, he was as nonchalant as ever. "i," he walked over to stand by your side, "am madara uchiha." the look in your father's eyes turned fearful, and he took a shaky step back. "(n-name), come home with us immediately," your father ordered, though it was in no tone to sound like one. you stood still like you had roots in your feet, "i'm not going with you, father."  
"don't you know who this man is?! he'll kill you!"   
"he won't hurt me."  
"COME HOME, NOW!" your father roared, making both you and hinata jumped slightly, her more than you. but you collected yourself and shook your head, "i'm not a little girl anymore, you can't tell me what to do," your voice didn't have that snappy tone it usually did, it had a serious one.   
the fellow hyuga grasped your wrist and pulled you, you anchored yourself with your heels and pulled backwards, like you were playing tug of war with your arm. "I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE LIKE MADARA!" you screamed and fought against him, "YOU'RE HURTING ME!" you felt madara clutch your shoulder and he pulled you away like he was pulling tissue paper apart, it was so easy for him to get you out of the vice grip your father had on you. he tucked you behind his back and your hands rested against his back as you peered round the side of him.   
"leave her be," madara had caught your father dead in the eyes, trapped in his genjutsu. your eyes met with teary ones that belonged to hinata, she mouthed the words "please tell me you're safe." you close-eyed smiled and nodded to her, "i'm safe, i promise" you mouthed back, it gave her some peace of mind that this was happening to you on your own accord.   
-  
"no one is allowed to take you from me," madara kept repeating in your ear as he ploughed in and out of you against the kitchen wall. you raked your nails across his back and screamed his name in pleasure, his cock filling you up to the brim, your sweat trailing down your back as it arched from the wall. his grip on your thighs so tight the skin was turning white.  
your father got trapped in the genjutsu, and was forced to leave; taking hinata with him. as soon as his closed to door behind him madara went into solicitous mode and pushed you up the wall, and now you were here.  
the pleasure of him annihilating your walls moderately turned into agony, and it was no longer enjoyable. "m-madara, st-ah-stop!" your begs practically went unheard from him, as he kept his malicious pace and thrusting to the degree he had been, ignoring you completely. "it's hurts! my body can't take it!" you cried, but again, he didn't listen. tears pooled at the corner of your eyes and you produced choked screams and begs. in the end, you stopped pleading with him and decided to just wait until he was finished, suppressing your pain. the wall was shaking behind you each time he slammed back into you, "good girl, just bear with it" he growled into your ear, his grunts ascending. you felt spaced out, everything was going in slow motion. your eyes rolled into the back of your head, it all went black and you fell unconscious.  
he caught you before you could fall, and he looked at you with broadened eyes, he knew he messed up. he pulled his dick out of you and chucked you over his shoulder.  
\---  
you eyelids batted as you woke up, meeting with your ceiling. you looked to your side and saw madara sat on the edge of your bed, his head cradled in his hands as he hunched over. you lifted yourself up and wrapped your arms around his shoulders from behind, "whats wrong?" the delicate tone sounded like angels singing to him. you compared yourself to a demon, but all he saw was a goddess that should be protected, but protecting you wasn't what he was doing. he adored you, and he didn't want to admit it, it might end up damaging you. "i keep hurting you, even though you told you father i wouldn't hurt you" he didn't seem to be particularly upset about it, more so just restless. you rested your chin in the crook of his neck and took his hands, lacing yours with them, "you're not hurting me" you tried to reassure him, but he didn't fall for it.  
"look at yourself, (name)." that was the first time since meeting him that he called you by your given name rather than 'kitten' and it felt strange to hear such a name slip from him, "you're covered in bruises. your thighs have purple rings, your neck has a red mark, like you're wearing a choker. you passed out..."  
"that happens sometimes, you just don't know your own strength. over time you'll learn my limits and i'll learn yours, it's fine." you stroked his hair and gave his neck a quick kiss, "i'd tell you if i didn't want this."  
"but you did tell me to stop!" he snapped at you, your body jolted and you let go of him, "madara..." you tried to reach for him again, but stopped yourself. "what if next time i kill you?!" he stood up from the bed and turned to face you. you were sat on your heels, hands placed on your thighs, "i, i couldn't live with myself..." he reached gingerly to touch you, you squeezed your eyes shut and you felt his calloused hands cup your cheeks, your eyes slowly opened again and they met with his, "i couldn't live with myself if i killed you." this was another weird way of him of saying 'i love you' - the three words he was reluctant to voice, so he found other wordings for the confession. you placed one of your hands on his, with half lidded eyes and a beautiful smile. "i love you, madara" you were the first one to officially say it, his pupils dilated and lips parted slightly, it looked like he was trying his best to say it back to you.   
"oh my, marry me, please. please marry me." he gasped, he couldn't hold himself back. you heard your heart 'dun-dun' once, and your eyes began shaking. "m-marriage?" you mumbled, and he looked down in disappointment, "that was far too forward, i'm sorry."  
"of course i'll marry you" your hand reached for his cheek and pulled his head up to look at you again, "but tell me you love me first." your one and only condition, if he couldn't meet it then you wouldn't marry him.   
"i love you, i love you so much it makes me question if i'm going soft, i love you so much i get this grotesque feeling every time i think of harm coming your way."  
-  
"madara!" you yelled as you ran through your apartment, swinging the bedroom door open, "we need to leave. now!" your hair in tatters and breathing heavy, "they're sending shinobi here!" you didn't have much time, you could see their chakra getting closer and closer. he jumped up from the bed in no panic at all, "don't stress. it'll be alright"  
he picked up a backpack from the floor and chucked it to you, "pack your stuff, we'll leave asap." it needed to be sooner than asap, it had to be at this very second. you threw a few pairs of underwear in, some extra tops and trousers. "i promised to protect you" he consolidated you as you ran round the apartment like a headless chicken, "protect me from the whole leaf, then i'll believe you."  
it wouldn't be difficult for him, he wouldn't even break a sweat over it. it'd be like dusting a shelf, but you didn't want that for your home. all you really wanted to do was protect your younger sisters, that would always be your main priority. at first glance it might not have seemed that way, with you always being distant from your family. the only family photos you were in were when you were a small child, you and hanabi hardly had any photos together.   
all of your important things were chucked into this bag, and you left through the back window, it was quicker to get to the front gate that way and more desolate. the likelihood of you being stopped in your tracks were low this way.  
the both of you ran full speed towards the front gate, obviously you weren't going to leave through it as there was too much security, but you'd get out by going over the walls. your byakugan was activated to have a keen eye on lookout for any possible disturbances.  
suddenly, you came to an abrupt halt, the bottom of your shoes wearing as you skidded against the ground. madara reacted as quickly as he could and copied you as he saw what you stopped for.   
"well fuck" you complained quietly. in front of you stood your family. your father, mother, hanabi, hinata and neji. "my darling daughter, my eldest, gorgeous girl" your mother took a small step forward, her geniality seeping through every pore in her body. so divergent to you. though you reckoned that since being with madara, he had reeled in your vicious nature quite significantly. "i see you wear an engagement ring. you're to be wed?" she smiled at you, but you didn't give any response, just stared blankly at her. it wasn't that you didn't want to reply, you just didn't know what to say.   
your mother harrumphed faintly, her closed-eye smile. that smile, that adorning voice, her grace and elegance. everything that was obsolete in your childhood from her, you can't even recall many memories with your mother. "it fills my heart with ebullience to know that my most pre-eminent child has fallen in love, and with someone as dynamic as the man that stands by your side no less." her reaction was so different to your father's it was almost peculiar. she began walking towards you, her hand stretched out and stroked your hair, madara went to take a protective stance but you gripped his wrist to let him know that it was okay. "i expected no less from you, my girl. but, won't you come home and think all of this over? marriage is an enormous commitment, and leaving your home is a decision you shouldn't make by yourself."  
"mother..." you puffed, eyes shimmering with admiration, you almost might have gone with her. you had such a void in your heart from the absence of her, that all you wanted was her maternal love. maybe that's why you always acted out, because you just wanted your mother to pay attention to you. your foot lifted from the ground to follow her back to your clan, it was like you were in a genjutsu that she had created.  
red lights started flashing in madara's mind, and the idea of using an actual genjutsu on you crossed his mind, but he dismissed it as soon as it appeared. if he was going to be with you, he was going to be honest. with no other plan of action, he impulsively took you by the waist and leapt off the ground with you, jumping from tree to tree until he jumped over the leaf village's walls.


	5. five | peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: sad ending.

from what was already known about the uchiha clan, you were the first woman to marry into the clan. so now you were a uchiha, no longer harbouring the hyuga name. married to one of the most feared men to ever live, life for you was bound to be full of solitude.  
"i promise you that i will create a world of peace for us to live in" he took your hand and pulled you into his hold, "i will walk to the ends of the earth to see you happy." you smiled against his armour, and peered up to him, "i'm already happy, i have you. don't i?" he raked his fingers through your hair, pushing it out of your face. "we need to start making a move, shinobi are bound to follow us" you warned him, which he complied with.  
\--  
TIME SKIP~~~  
you witnessed your husband wreaking havoc as he became the ten-tails jinchuriki, at this rate you thought he might eradicate the whole human race if he wasn't careful. you fought by his side, but this was not what you had in mind when he promised you peace. this was not what you desired, he was fighting against the leaf shinobi, hinata being one of them. madara's views and goals were slightly distorted, not even you deciphered them very well. you watched the faces of your former team-mates turn tired, frightened and lethargic. you made eye contact with your sister, and she looked at you as if she was in fact looking at a demon. what had you become? you didn't even recognise yourself anymore.   
"madara" you called for attention, but he didn't pay you any mind, just continued fighting. you sighed, made eye contact with your sister again and nodded - hoping she would get what you meant. which by the looks of it, she did.  
she charged at you, her twin lion fists in hand. you created the hand signs for a justu madara recently taught you; majestic destroyer flame. you created a wall of fire so humongous that you surprised yourself. but she broke through the wall with her 'absolute defence' and continued to charge at you, you fought her with hand-to-hand combat, you winning to a significant extent. the aim of you beckoning her to fight you was in hopes that she would tire you out to the point of near death, or to actually kill you. but killing you didn't look like a likely option. you would have to stand still, with nothing activated for her to be able to kill you.  
madara blew her out of the way, sending her flying so far that you could no longer see her. "HINATA!" you screamed, but she was already far gone. you turned to your husband, and you felt yourself crack. this was not what you wanted, this was not for the greater good.  
feigning exhaustion, you collapsed to the floor, hoping madara would notice you and come to your 'aid.'   
which he did.  
he ran by your side and raised you up, arms wrapped around your back, "(name)?" he whispered, and you nodded weakly, almost closed eyes and an unstable smile. what you were about to do was unthinkable, but it was for the best. deep down, you knew that. you tucked some of his white locks behind his ear, "i love you" you declared. the dark sky didn't help with your vision very much, and every shinobi fighting came to a standstill. even though you had betrayed your village and went rogue, they trusted you. they trusted your decisions actions. you could hear the wind blowing past you, your hair and madara's fluttering slightly.  
without warning, you performed your gentle fist, right to his heart. his body froze up, he looked at you with a stunned eyes, and blood began trickling from his mouth, "but this is not the nostalgia this world needs" you continued.   
everyone looked at you in astonishment and awe, you just lured the one love of your life to you, acting to be weak in order to kill him. cunning wasn't the word to describe it, cunning is used went its negative; sure this was negative for him, but everyone knew where your morals lied. his mouth trembled as he opened it to speak, "you are the only thing i found reason to live for." he lowered down and placed a final kiss on your lips.  
a single tear trailed down your cheek, "i love you" he confessed back to you. his grip on you loosening as he was beginning to part ways with the world. you hoisted yourself up and laid him on the ground, he held your hands as your tears streamed from you, some dripping onto his chest. "live for me," he caressed your face gently, wiping away the tears, "i'll be waiting in the afterlife for you." you put your head to his chest, gripping his top as you wept. and then, his chest ceased to move up and down once more. your gentle fist killed him, and it was slow. you didn't want to put him through pain, but there was no other choice.  
you didn't budge, you stayed with your deceased husband with everyone gathered around you. watching the scene unfold before them. you felt a gentle hand place on your shoulder, "(name)" - the voice that seemed almost identical to your mothers, yet it belonged to hinata. you brought your head up, your tear-stained face and eyes turned to her. "i know you loved him" she stroked your back as if you were ill, "but you quite literally just saved humankind." you held your mouth as the tears wouldn't stop rolling, your breathing hitched, "to say i love him is an understatement."  
"lets go home." she held you, but you didn't want to leave your husband like this.  
-  
you weren't taking any of it well. as the village celebrated that the war had ended, and peace was now truly restored, you were huled up in your apartment suffering with depression. and not moderate depression, depression so severe you hadn't eaten or bathed in days. you were constantly asleep, and you didn't answer the door to anyone since coming back.   
you woke up from yet another nap, and you realised you had been crying. you felt so low, you genuinely couldn't bear to take anymore. your feet grudged into the kitchen, you lazily took a glass from the cabinet, knocking the one next to it out and it smashed against the floor, shattering to pieces.   
they said you would start to feel better over time, but when would that be? that could take many years, for all you knew. you didn't even bother to tidy the glass. instead you ran yourself a glass of water and walked into the bathroom. you placed your glass on the sink and looked into the mirror, blood shot eyes and a pale face with dark purple half circles under your eyes looking back at you. you tucked your hair behind your ears and took a deep breath in and out, but you were still sobbing. you stepped back and opened the cabinet under the sink, squatting down in front of it to search through it.   
in there, you found two 24 packs of ibuprofen. and you chucked them up into the sink.  
you left the bathroom and entered your bedroom, a notebook placed on your bedside table. you flicked through for a clean page, and picked up the pen next to it and began writing. you tore the paper from the binds and took it with you back into the bathroom.   
you looked at yourself once again in the mirror, and saw the same reflection that you didn't know who belonged to. a migraine was rising, and you couldn't physically, mentally or emotionally handle anymore than you already had.   
your thumbs pushed against the raised sockets of the pill pack, popping each individual pill out. you put two in your mouth and used the glass of water to swallow it down.  
but you didn't stop there. you pushed another out, and then another, another, and another. you swallowed them down with the water. until you had reached pill number 48, and you realised there was no more pills to pop. you dropped the packet back into the sink, as everything began to blur, your heart rate slowed.  
out like a light, you dropped to the bathroom floor.  
-  
it had been a week since you locked yourself in your apartment, and your family were beginning to grow wider with anxiety. hinata was compassionate, and she didn't want to think that you were in there due to poor mental health, all on your own. she decided it was time to take her mother and sakura to come and see you, maybe it would help cheer you up.  
the three of them stood outside your apartment door, knocking away but getting no verbal or physical response. time ticked by, and still there was no sign of someone coming. sakura forced the door open, "(name)?" her voice echoed through the hallway. still nothing.  
they all exchanged a glance and then stepped in. "(name)!" hinata tried, your mother tried. they assumed that maybe you had already gone out, which was a positive sign. but instead, they were shown the most negative sign they could've thought of.  
they walked past the bathroom, all three of them screamed out as they saw your cold, dormant body laying on the ground, not breathing.  
they scurried to you, the tears already spreading amongst them. sakura held her fingers to your neck, and with regret had to declare that you were already dead, and probably had been for a while based on the temperature of your body. your mother rested your head on her lap, she mourned over her eldest daughter's death, in the face of it. hinata, with the same bloodshot eyes that you had not long ago, noticed the piece of paper that you had written on put on the sink. she held it with such caution, trying not to damage it in any form. this was the last thing they had of you. the note read:  
"i'm sorry, this was the only way for me to come to terms with my happiness. i need to be with him once again, or i fear i'll go insane.  
hinata, hanabi, i love you. make me proud as i watch down on you. preserve the peace in this world, and stay loyal to your family, do what i couldn't."  
her tears dripped onto the piece of paper, forming small circles of darker spots. she sniffled and handed the note to her mother, she as well giving the same reaction.   
you watched it all unfold as your spirit stood in the doorway of your bathroom, you wanted to hold them, but they wouldn't even be aware of your presence. it hurt to watch them like this, but it was a given this would be the reaction anyway. you weren't stupid, you knew that. madara had his arm around you, rubbing your upper arm. he squeezed you tightly, "come on, lets go" he said to you, turning you away from this scene. and off you went, to live your life in the afterlife with the one you loved the most.


	6. six | extended ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an extra chapter with boruto and himawari in it.

himawari and hinata were cleaning the house whilst naruto was in his office upstairs. boruto came home from school and chucked his bag by the door and took off his shoes, he sighed boredly and trudged through the house, he had a homework to do but the teacher told the class to ask their parents for help on it.  
"muuuumm!!" he shouted as he strolled through the front room, "i have some homework i need your's and dad's help with, if he bothers to, anyway." his hands tucked in his pockets, he looked disinterested as he ever could be. "okay boruto, well whats it about?" she asked as she was washing one of the pots. "the third great ninja war, we need to do research and we should make relevant points to this guy called madara uchiha."  
hinata stopped what she was doing as her body tensed up, 'madara uchiha' - that name, for her, made her think of you. which her children didn't really know about, when they saw you in family photos as a child and they asked who it was, she would just say it was her older sister and there were no other questions asked. "go and get your father, tell him i said to come down" she demanded, and her son did as he was told.  
-  
they all sat around the dinner table, boruto with a pen and notepad at the ready to take in all the information given to him. himawari was sat there too because hinata said she was going to explain something very important. "the third great ninja war happened when me and your father were about 16/17 years old, and we partook in it, of course. our main threat, was a man named madara uchiha and an organisation called the akatsuki. the akatsuki's goal was to obtain all of the tailed beasts, stripping certain nations of their significant upper hand," boruto was scribbling away in his note book, not missing a word of what his mother spoke. "madara uchiha's goal, was to achieve ultimate peace. however, the way he was trying to obtain it was viewed as wrong by many. madara uchiha was also involved in the first ninja war, but he died, and then got reanimated for the third ninja war by a man named kabuto." boruto cleared his throat, "so then how did he die the second time?"  
she sighed, and naruto placed his hand atop of hers, "i can tell them if you'd like."   
the two children looked at each other with confusion, but hinata shook her head, insisting it was her place to tell them.   
"do you remember me telling you about an older sister i had?" she asked, and they nodded their heads.  
"well, she and madara uchiha fell madly in love with each other. so desperately that she followed him blindly into any battle plan he laid out, like she was being controlled by him. they soon got married, and she became the first woman to marry into the uchiha clan. but she was strong, not naive. she had mastered all of the hyuga jutsus, and then went on to master all of the uchiha jutsus," her children watched her mouth move with extreme attention to detail, and they kept nodding as she explained. "my sister, she realised that what madara was doing was wrong and corrupt. she put her own personal feelings aside, and for the sake of every human that walked the earth, she killed him with her own hands. because she was emotionally close to him, he trusted her to let her be physically close. she took advantage of that, and killed her lover, she killed who no one else could."  
boruto and himawari looked at their father for approval, and he nodded his head, assuring them that was their mother was saying was true. "woahhh" boruto gasped, "so what ended up happening to our aunt?" - this was a question that she had wanted to avoid, but it couldn't be helped. "after he died, she fell into a severe depression. she was always distant from the family anyway, so she walked in complete isolation, which sent her on the brink of madness," hinata begun to tear up, this was one of the only times shes had to explain this story. "because she was so desirous to be with him, she took her own life." a tear from each eye broke over her waterline. boruto looked shocked, the cogs turning in his head as he processed this. it was a lot to take in at once, "so... madara is like, technically my uncle?"  
naruto scratched the back of his head and rolled his eyes, "yeah, techincally. as he was married to your aunt" he thought for a second, "say, hinata, don't we have a photo album somewhere with pictures of her in it?"  
"oh goodness, you're right!" she wiped the tears from her face and pushed her chair out to collect it from their bedroom.   
she brought it downstairs, brushing off the dust with her hands. she opened it up and in there were the family photos from when you were young, she pointed to you and said "that was her."  
she flicked through the pages, and stumbled across a picture she didn't even know she had. it was a picture of you and madara, standing together smiling. her hand covered her mouth, "i forgot i took this from her apartment after she passed" she whispered to herself. naruto looked over her shoulder to see it, and their children whined asking to see it. "be careful with it" she handed it to her eldest, and they examined it. "she was so pretty!" himawari exclaimed, and boruto nodded in agreement. "can i take this into the academy? it'll be a good show and tell" he smiled, holding the photo with both hands. hinata produced a close-lipped moan to show her indecisiveness, "i don't know, boruto. thats the only photo i have of her as an adult and its the only photo her and madara had together"  
"i'll be super careful with it, i promise!"  
you sat down at the spare seat around the table and said, "take it with you." they all jumped out of their skin, startled half to death. naruto's and hinata's jaws hung open, "(name)..." she couldn't believe her eyes, was she hallucinating? but everyone else could see you, too?  
you rested your elbows on the table, "you don't believe in spirits?" you didn't look translucent, like the ghost stories told. you looked solid, like you were alive and healthy. you looked happy, you face full of colour, hair shiny and smooth, eyes gleaming. nothing like you looked before you died. they were all speechless, but you looked at boruto and himawari, "well doesn't my nephew resemble his father an awful lot! and my niece, just as stunning as her mother!" you smiled at them, and they realised who you were from the photo held in his hand, you hadn't aged.   
you rested your chin in your palm and beamed at the shocked crowd you had. but boruto quickly found light of the situation, "so you knew hyuga jutsus AND uchiha jutsus?! YOU'RE THE COOLEST!" he grinned like a kid in a sweet store. "the coolest?! well, i don't know about that!" you gave back the boisterous behaviour he showed you, "you have a wonderful family, lil sis" you said to her, "you done me proud."  
"(name)" a voice came from behind you, and you looked over your shoulder to see madara holding hands with a little girl, she had (h/c) hair and black eyes. not yet old enough to obtain any doujutsus, even though she was an heir to both the sharingan and byakugan, though you supposed they weren't of much use in the afterlife. "madara" you replied, "its time to go" he spoke to you.  
you stood from your chair, and kissed your sister on the head. you walked round and knelt down by your niece and nephew, "if you're ever in trouble. call for me, okay? i'll be there to protect you." you looked at the two of them, and they nodded. boruto handed you the picture, "do you want this back?" you looked at it, and then looked at madara, then back to boruto. "keep it, i don't need it" you told him. you stood back up, and your daughter ran to you, jumping up so that you'd pick her up. you rested her on your hip and walked back to madara's side. "goodbye" you waved them off, and the three of you disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/constructive criticism <3


End file.
